A Certain Life and Idiocy
by creepichi
Summary: "NGGAAAAAKK! SIMA SHI GAK BOLEH MAEN NTAR GUE KALAH GANTENG!"/"Zhang He tinggi, tapi dia banci, jadi gue geli,", kehidupan di Wei dan sejuta keajaiban yang mereka buat. oneshot.


**Author's note: **Hai, salam kenal. Author baru di fandom DW. Sebenernya udah lama pengen ngepost cerita ini cuma baru selesai sekarang. Jadi, salam kenal ya!

**Warning: **OOC parah, jayus, lebay, bahasa gaul.

* * *

"Woi," suara deheman seorang pria memecahkan suasana hening di sekitarnya. Semua orang menengok.

"Apasih, Guo Jia?" tanya seseorang berbandana ungu yang diketahui bernama Jia Xu.

Guo Jia sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil lalu terkikik, "Lu Bu anak haram, 'lho."

Kemudian semuanya hening.

-oOo-

Guo Jia, 24 tahun, Strategis Wei, tampan, gagah, bijaksana, pintar, cerdas, lembut, baik hati, _playboy_, tukang fitnah, tukang malak, tukang main cewek, tukang ngibul, dosanya segunung Uhud. Dan masih banyak lagi sebenarnya.

Oh iya jangan lupa tutur katanya yang baik dan sopan.

"ANJRIT MONYET YUE JIN JANGAN AMBIL TEH GUE AH SETAN 'KAN YUE JIN!"

Errr...perlu dipertanyakan sepertinya.

Omongannya selalu cemerlang dan ngaco yang pasti. Mana ada di dunia ini seorang Guo Jia yang agung dan perkasa tidak berbicara ngaco? Mustahil.

Dan saat ini, Guo Jia, Yue Jin, dan kawan-kawan sejolinya sedang _ngaso-ngaso _di rumah Jia Xu. Sambil duduk _ngampar_ di lantai, mereka _nyimeng_ ganja, marijuana, heroin, dan terpapar di hadapan mereka rokok 3 kardus yang berserakan gak jelas disertai minuman beralkohol tingkat tinggi. Sambil bermain remi tentunya. Apalagi Guo Jia, baginya marijuana udah kayak napas. Gak _nyimeng _sejam udah kayak mau mati.

Karena ini khayalan tingkat tinggi, jadi..._rewind_.

Saat ini, Guo Jia, Yue Jin, dan kawan-kawan sejolinya sedang ngobrol santai di rumah Jia Xu. Mereka ngomongin banyaaaak hal, dari masalah politik sampai masalah cinta Li Dian yang gak kunjung diterima sama Cai Wenji.

"Gue capek! Kenapasih Cai Wenji nggak nerima gue?! Gue kurang apa lagi?! Badan udah gagah, ganteng lagi muka gue!" ucap Li Dian kepedean. Yang lain cuma 'he-eh' doang gak nanggepin.

"Sumpah, _ngateli*_," ucap Xiahou Dun jijik sambil ngeliatin Li Dian.

Guo Jia akhirnya angkat bicara, "Ehem, Li Dian yang terhormat," ia berdehem.

Li Dian yang masih nangis ngeraung gara-gara hatinya ditusuk seribu pisau dapur tumpul oleh Cai Wenji pun menoleh kearah Guo Jia yang agung dan perkasa.

"Kenapa?"

Guo Jia tersenyum, "Mau tau gak kenapa lo gak diterima-terima sama Cai Wenji? Mau tau gaaaaakk?" Guo Jia juga udah pasang tampang nyolot.

Li Dian juga mulai _kepo_ duluan, "Kenapa? Kenapa? Plis kasih tau gue! Gue mau tau semua kebenaran ini!"

"Muka lo _playboy_, maho pula."

Hening.

Terlihat Li Dian yang mengambil piring bergambar muka Cao Cao, sang raja di Wei.

Namun masih hening.

Lalu...

"_PLAYBOY_AN MANA GUA AMA ELU NYET?!"

Li Dian ngamuk ngelempar piring. Guo Jia pingsan.

"PIRING GUE!"

Jia Xu nge_scream._

"CAO CAOOOOO!"

Xiahou Dun nangis.

Sisanya seperti Yue Jin, Dian Wei, Yu Jin dan yang lainnya hanya menatap lurus kearah langit biru yang dipenuhi awan-awan yang perlahan tertiup angin.

"Hari ini cerah ya..." ucap Yue Jin.

"Iya cerah banget... sampe rasanya pengen cepet punya istri baru..." jawab Yu Jin.

"WOI!"

-oOo-

"Lu Lingqi lo cantik banget sampe-sampe Wang Yi aja kalah."

"Mau gue cekokin _halberd _lu?"

Kali ini, para pujangga cintaㅡsiapa lagi kalau bukan Guo Jia, Yue Jin dan kawan-kawan sejolinyaㅡ sedang menggoda anak salah satu prajurit yang ditakuti oleh seluruh kerajaan, Lu Bu.

"Yah, Guo Jia... lo jangan bandingin dia sama si Wang Yi. Lo tau sendiri kan Wang Yi kerjaannya nontonin gosip sama nyolongin jambu? Belum lagi kalo libur dia kerjaannya ngeliatin layangan jatoh saking gapunya duitnya. Kalo Lingqi mah beda... liat aja rambutnya bagus rapi wuidih gitu... lah si Wang Yi? Rambut aja kayak gapernah mandi. Tapi gue herannya dia tetep putih deh, apa jangan-jangan panu kronik lagi?"

Yue Jin, bocah gatau diri. Dia gak sadar diri kalo dia juga suka nontonin layangan jatoh terus teriak-teriak kesenengan. Bahkan Yue Jin lebih kampung daripada Wang Yi sepertinya.

Li Dian sendiri menahan dirinya agar tidak menggoda Lu Lingqi karena cintanya hanya untuk Cai Wenji seorang. Ia hanya memperhangat suasana agar gombalan teman-temannya ditanggapi dengan baik oleh si cantik Lu Lingqi.

"Ahahaha... Wang Yi kan bopung."

Tapi sama aja kurang ajar kayak Yue Jin.

Lu Lingqi cuma diem. Ngeliatin orang-orang Wei yang gak jelas tujuan dan arah hidupnya ini. Dia cuma garuk-garuk rambut, ngupil, terus ngorekin congek.

Lu Bu lagi pergi sebentar katanya, mau beli sabun buat mandi. Cuma udah lama gini belom balik-balik dan akhirnya anaknya pun digombalin ama anak alay Wei.

"Jadi... Lingqi yang menawan, mau gak jadi penyanggah hatiku?" gombal Guo Jia.

"Gak," jawab Lingqi datar.

"Yaudah ayo jalan ama gue aja, Lingqi!" seru Yue Jin.

"Gak," jawab Lingqi datar lagi.

"Ama abang mau gak?" kali ini Yu Jinㅡyang sudah beristriㅡ mencoba.

"_Nteu__**__,_" Jawab Lingqi dengan nada sunda.

"Yaudah sama guㅡ"

"LO NGAPAIN ANAK GUE, HAH?!"

Lu Bu dateng sambil bawa-bawa plastik belanjaan yang buanyak banget. Dia masih rada jauh cuma teriakannya bikin orang mau gantung diri segera. Itu baru denger suaranya doang, kalo udah liat orangnya... berasa pengen nenggak racun cepet-cepet.

Begitu juga dengan para pujangga cinta gatau diri ini. Baru denger suara Lu Bu udah kocar-kacir kesana kemari misah-misah. Dan pastinya pada teriak-teriak nge_scream_.

"LU BU DATENG LU BU DATEEEENG!"

"AAAAH! MAMAK GUE CEPIRIT!"

"LU BU WOOOII LU BUUUU!"

"ANAK HARAM DATEEEENG! GUE GAMAU DIPEGANG SAMA ANAK HARAAAM!"

Dan dalam hitungan singkat, mereka udah ilang.

Dan bisa ditebak yang terakhir teriak itu adalah Jia Xu.

-oOo-

"Haah... gue laper."

Guo Jia memegangi perutnya yang sudah berdemo minta sesuap nasi itu.

"Mau cinta gue gak?" Yu Jin _wink _ke Guo Jia.

Guo Jia jijik, "Nggak. Makasih gue gajadi laper," jawabnya sambil mengusir Yu Jin jijik.

Tak lama kemudian, Zhang He dan Cao Pi pun dateng ngerusuh. Mereka lari ngos-ngosan dengan keringat yang mengalir di wajah mereka.

"_Guys, please I have bad news for us!_" ujar Cao Pi yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Ha? _Kowe ngomong opo toh le aku ra ngertos__***__,_" jawab Xiahou Dun medok.

"Gue punya berita buruk plis buat kita semua, _oh my god _ kalian harus tau harus kudu wajib bangeeett!" ucap Cao Pi, si pangeran gak jelas yang berubah jadi anak gaul rempong.

Mereka semua ngangguk-angguk ngerti (kecuali Jia Xu yang emang udah gak sabar terus ngelemparin garpu). Yue Jin yang kasian liat Cao Pi capek pun ngasih tempat duduk sama minun buat dia. Yaaa siapa tau Yue Jin bisa dapet bonus duit dari Cao Pi buat modal kawin.

"Gue gak dikasih?" Zhang He jerit.

"Gak. Elu mah bodo amat," jawab Yue Jin sarkatis. Zhang He nangis lebay.

"Jadi," Cao Pi mulai membuka mulutnya sehabis meminum air yang diberikan Yue Jin kepadanya, "Sima Shi mau maen."

"WHAAAAAAATTT?!" yang lain nge_scream_.

Emang dasar bocah gajelas cuma informasi ada temen mau main aja lebaynya minta ampun. Apalagi Li Dian yang udah pasang tampang horror duluan.

"NGGAAAAAKK! SIMA SHI GAK BOLEH MAEN NTAR GUE KALAH GANTENG!" teriak Li Dian miris. Hatinya meraung nestapa duluan ketika mendengar Sima Shi yang ganteng itu mau main ke Wei.

"_Please, _gue juga gamau dia maen. Lo tau sendiri kan _oh my god_ pas _baozi_ gue yang lagi anget-angetnya mau gue makan, ditilep abis ama dia... mana mukanya gak bersalah lagi!" Cao Pi menjawab dengan nada yang sama _desperate_nya dengan Li Dian.

Yang lain terdiam. Apalagi Guo Jia. Dia cuma diem sok-sokan mikir padahal otaknya _blank_. Begitu juga yang lain. Yue Jin menghela napas, Yu Jin geleng-geleng kepala, Jia Xu diem.

"Gue juga gamau Sima Shi maen sebenernya," Guo Jia mulai angkat bicara. Diikuti yang lain yang ngeliatin Guo Jia _kepo_.

"Kenapa?"

Guo Jia menghela napasnya panjang, "Gue kalah ganteng juga sama dia."

"Yailah," Yue Jin kesel, "Kalo itu mah kita semua kalah ganteng. _Chaos_ Pie aja kalah ganteng apalagi kita."

"Cao Pi, goblok," Cao Pi ngegeplak kepalanya Yue Jin.

"Iyadah," Yue Jin tetep aja gak peduli, "Seterah lu dah."

Guo Jia yang udah nangis hatinya karena dia gak bisa godain cewek-cewek selama Sima Shi di situ pun mulai menitikkan air matanya. Yang lain cuma ngeliatin serem.

"Napa lu?" tanya Yu Jin.

"Gue nangis," jawab Guo Jia.

"Ya itumah gue juga bisa liat, dikata mata gue katarak berapa kilo? Lu kenapa nangis?" tanya Yu Jin yang mulai _kepo_ kenapa Guo Jia nangis.

"Gue gak bisa godain cewek lagi, pasti cewek-cewek pada nempel ke Sima Shi! Gue butuh kehangatan cinta dari para gadis, _please_!" Guo Jia ngeraung-raung sementara Yu Jin udah jijik duluan.

"Dasar, otak playboy mesum sama kita anak inosen mah beda," ucap Jia Xu yang ternyata juga jijik.

"Inosen darimana, bang?" Dian Wei pasang muka gak yakin.

"Eh eh, minuman gue tadi gak di jampe-jampe sama Yue Jin 'kan ya?" Cao Pi mulai takut kalau minumannya tadi di jampe-jampe sama Yue Jin yang notabene butuh duit itu. Jangan-jangan minumannya tadi diberi doa-doa agar Cao Pi jadi gila terus Yue Jin ngegantiin Cao Pi jadi pangeran.

Yue Jin pasang tampang nyolot ke Cao Pi, "Nggak. Cuma gue kasih racun tikus doang," jawabnya.

Abis itu Cao Pi nge_scream _kenceng-kenceng.

-oOo-

Mereka semuaㅡpara pujangga cinta + Cao Pi dan Zhang Heㅡ mengintip rombongan Sima Shi yang datang dari atas menara penjaga.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah rombongan Sima Shi yang mau main itu melewati pintu utama istana. Terlihat wajah Sima Shi yang sepet namun masih ganteng.

"Sima Shi, Zhong Hui, Jia Chong, WEN YANG! ADA WEN YANG!" teriak Li Dian heboh. Yang lain teriak 'demiapa' kenceng-kenceng udah kayak anak gadis tau kalo gebetannya suka sama dia.

"Yah, yaudahlah... ada Wen Yang. Tambah kalah ganteng kita nih," ujar Guo Jia yang udah _hopeless_ gara-gara ada Wen Yang yang kalo dibuka helmnya, gantengnya naujubilah.

"Tenang, para pejuang cinta," Cao Pi mulai menyemangati mereka, "Kita pasti bisa lebih ganteng daripada mereka!"

"Gimana, bego?" Yue Jin yang emang gatau diri ngatain pangerannya sendiri bego juga udah _hopeless_, "Kalo kita mau nyulik Wen Yang sama Sima Shi kaga bisa lah, ada si vampir sama narsis disitu. Lu tau sendiri si vampir titisan raja sadis di jagat raya."

"Dosa lu ngatain pangeran lu sendiri, iya gak _guys_?" Cao Pi ngasih kode ke temen-temennya biar ngejawab 'iya' cuma temen-temennya malah fokus ngeliatin Wen Yang yang gagah perkasa itu.

"Anjir ganteng banget, kalo gua cewek mau dah gua dikawinin ama dia."

"Lu udah punya Cai Wenji masih aja napsu ama cowok emang dasar homo _playboy_!"

"Yaudah siiihhh sewot aja lu. Gua kan berandai-andai kalo gue jadi cewek!"

"Nyatanya lu cowok 'kan? Coba periksa masih utuh gak punyanya dia!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah obrolan para kawan-kawan sejoli Cao Pi yang kurang waras itu. Zhang He yang daritadi ngeliatin Wen Yang juga fangirlingan.

"Aaah~ ganteng bangeeett! Mau gue dijadiin istrinya diaaa! Kalo gak dapet dia mas Guo Jia juga gak apa-apa deeehh~~" teriaknya sambil gigitin jari.

"Zhang He tinggi, tapi dia banci, jadi gue geli," jawab Guo Jia yang udah jijik duluan digodain banci stadion. Zhang He langsung ngambek.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka. Lalu terbukalah pintu menara penjaga dan menampilkan sosok tinggi dan lumayan ganteng juga.

"Hei _guys_! Lagi ngapain disini, tumben banget. Biasanya pada main _gaple _dirumahnya Jia Xu."

Semuanya diem. Termasuk Cao Pi yang udah panik duluan gara-gara ketenggep ngintipin Sima Shi di menara penjaga.

"Xun Yu ngapain lo disini? Biasanya lo bantuin Wang Yi nangkepin layangan," ucap Cao Pi sewot. Xun Yu cuma ketawa-tawa doang.

"Ini, mau ngambil jemuran. Tadi gue ngejemur singlet sama celana dalem disini," jawab Xun Yu jujur. Sejujur-jujurnya Xun Yu, dia udah bikin cowok-cowok disitu ilfil. Ngejemur daleman di menara penjaga? _Please_, apa di bawah kurang panas apa sampe ngejemur di menara penjaga? Penampilan sih diliat tampang-tampang orang pinter, taunya otaknya mblesek juga.

Xiahou Dun yang emang udah ilfil akhirnya mulai ngomong, "Lo ngapain deh jemur daleman disini? Dibawah gak dapet panas?"

"Dapet sih," jawab Xun Yu singkat, "Tapi kalo disini cepet kering. Dapet panasnya banyak plus dapet angin juga. Jadinya daleman gue keringnya cepeeeet deeehh!" dianya malah kesenengan sendiri.

Cao Pi sama yang lainnya cuma 'ooh' doang abis gak tau lagi mau jawab apa sama makhluk yang satu ini. Xun Yu sendiri masih _kepo_ sama mereka yang gak jelas kenapa ada di menara penjaga.

"Lo sendiri ngapain, _btw_?" tanya Xun Yu. Cao Pi sendiri udah nengok-nengok sambil kode-kode ke Yue Jin biar dijawab sama dia dan Yue Jin cuma '_whaaaaat_' doang dalem hati sambil ngerutukin Cao Pi.

"Emm… anu… Mas Xun Yu… kita lagi… main petak umpet! Iya main petak umpet! Kita lagi ngumpet, yang jaga babang Cao Ren. Kita ngumpet disini barengan dan emang udah janjian sebelum maen. Tapi babang Cao Rennya belom nemuin kita juga, huft," Yue Jin boong. Dia cuma cengar-cengir sambil boong.

Xun Yu sendiri gak yakin sama omongannya Yue Jin. Soalnya dia liat si Cao Ren lagi nebangin pohon mangga, "Lah? Bukannya babang Cao Ren lagi nebangin pohon mangga depan istana sama Xiahou Yuan? Malah tadi dia mencak-mencak ke gue suruh manjat pohon, soalnya dia ama Xiahou Yuan gak bisa manjat pohonan."

'_Guobloook! Yue Jin guobloookk!'_ semuanya merutuki Yue Jin. Yue Jin sendiri cuma diem, dia udah siap mental jikalau dia dieksekusi mati ama Xun Yu gara-gara udah boongin dia.

"Jadi," Xun Yu senyum, "Lo lagi pada ngapain?"

Sekali lagi, Cao Pi garuk-garuk kepala sambil nengok-nengok sambil kode-kode juga kearah Guo Jia biar dijawab sama dia juga. Cao Pi gak mau jawab Xun Yu soalnya katanya Xun Yu mukanya kalem kalem sadis, jadinya Cao Pi rada ngeri sama Xun Yu.

"Kita lagi ngintipin cewek mandi," jawab Guo Jia boong. Yang lain cuma angguk-angguk doang setuju padahal dalem hatinya udah berharap kalo Guo Jia abis ini ketabrak _ballista_.

Xun Yu malah ikutan napsu, "Demi apa ada cewek lagi mandi keliatan dari sini? Mana mana ikutan dong!" dianya pengen.

"Nggak deng, boong," lanjut Guo Jia yang udah panik duluan, "Kita lagi ngintipin rombongan Sima Shi."

'_Yah, ketenggep dah gue_,' ujar Cao Pi dalem hati.

"Ooh," jawab Xun Yu. Dianya angguk-angguk doang sambil ngeliatin yang lain juga terutama Zhang He sama Li Dian yang daritadi fokus liatin jendela mulu sambil mencak-mencak gak jelas.

Guo Jia kemudian senyum, "Mas Xun Yu mau ikutan? Bantuin kita dong biar kita keliatan ganteng gitu. Mas Xun Yu kan tau sendiri si Sima Shi ganteng gitu, ditambah lagi ada Wen Yang."

"Yaudah," jawab Xun Yu gak peduli. Abis itu dia jalan ke balkon menara buat ngambil jemurannya yang daritadi belom diambil, "Gue naro jemuran di rumah dulu tapi."

"Yeey! Makasih Mas Xun Yu yang ganteng dan baik hati, di doain deh biar gak _jones_ lagi!" teriak Guo Jia kesenengan.

"Monyet, lo juga _jones_ sadar diri napa."

-oOo-

Setelah Xun Yu gabung, mereka semua turun dari menara penjaga dengan gaya slengean. Terutama Li Dian yang udah pasang iket kepala tulisannya 'Selamatkan Cai Wenji!'.

Guo Jia sih kalem, katanya biar mirip personil _boyband_ gara-gara tampangnya dia sendiri emang udah _boyband_ abis. Yang lain udah seterahlah ama Guo Jia.

Mereka berencana untuk ngedatengin Sima Shi, tapi mereka rada takut sama si vampir. Kalo sama si narsis sih bodo amat. Mereka juga rada takut kalo Wen Yang ngebuka helmnya soalnya ntar keliatan banget mana muka ganteng elit sama muka ganteng kampung.

"Eh ada Xiahou Ba!" di tengah jalan mereka ketemu sama Xiahou Ba yang abis mancing ikan. Dia bawa-bawa pancingan terus celananya basah gitu, dipastikan Xiahou Ba abis nyebur.

"Eh, Mas Yue Jin! Lagi mau kemana, mas?" Xiahou Ba menyapa sapaan Yue Jin tadi. Xiahou Ba memang anak yang sopan nan imut.

"Mau ke istana, tadi Sima Shi dateng," jawab Yue Jin sambil senyum manis ke Xiahou Ba. Yang lain cuma nahan muntah, jijik, sama kebelet berak abis liat Yue Jin.

Xiahou Ba sendiri ketawa, "Waaah, Mas Sima Shi dateng yah? Aku juga mau ketemuu! Cuman celanaku basah tadi abis nyari udang sama kepiting sambil nunggu pancingan. Yaudah deh ntar aku nyusul. _Btw_, ada Om Xiahou Dun! Om anterin pulang yuk!" ajak Xiahou Ba ke Xiahou Dun.

Xiahou Dun sendiri angguk-angguk, gak bisa nolak permintaan ponakannya tercinta itu, "Yaudah, ayo. _Guys_, gue nganterin ponakan gue pulang dulu! Ntar gue nyusul ya, daaah!" akhir-akhirnya Xiahou Dun dadah-dadahan.

"Idih kok gue jijik ya liat si Xiahou Dun dadah-dadahan gitu," ucap Xun Yu yang udah pasang muka jijik.

"Tenang gue juga jijik," sahut Jia Xu.

Sambil nge_ghibah_in si Xiahou Dun, mereka tetep ngelanjutin jalan ke istana. Buat ketemu si bocah muka sepet cuma ganteng, Sima Shi.

Di jalan mereka juga ketemu Wang Yi. Dianya sendiri cuma pake pakaian khas _china_ warna ungu. Diketahui bahwa dia abis mandi terus pengen ke istana juga.

"AKHIRNYAAAA WANG YI MANDIIII!" Yue Jin teriak penuh kebahagiaan.

Wang Yinya sendiri pasang tampang 'setan-lo-Yue-Jin-siap-siap-gue-bogem-lu'. Cuma dianya tetep kalem biar kayak cewek beneran, "Hai kalian, mau kemana?"

"Mau ke istana," jawab Li Dian yang udah micingin mata ke Wang Yi. Wang Yinya sendiri bingung, "Lu mau kemana?" tanya Li Dian curiga.

"Oooh, hahaha ini gue mau ke istana. Katanya Sima Shi dateng jadi yaaa gue pengen liat yang ganteng-ganteng gitu! Lumayan lah cuci mata," jawab Wang Yi sambil ketawa-tawa gak jelas.

"Ooh, jadi lo baru mandi kalo ketemu Sima Shi doang?" Yue Jin nyamber dengan kurangajarnya. Wang Yi kesel, akhirnya ngegebukin dia ditempat.

"Bacot lu ketek tropis! Urusin noh ketek lu yang udah kayak puhun kelebihan pupuk!" ucap Wang Yi galak ke Yue Jin.

"PUHUN PLIS PUHUN APAAN NOH BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Guo Jia ketawa-tawa. Dia denger kata-kata kampung Wang Yi. Pohon yang harusnya namanya pohon diganti menjadi puhun. Guo Jia jelas ketawa-tawa.

"Lu kenal gak sih sama dia?" Li Dian mulai nunjuk ke Guo Jia yang udah mulai ketawa ngakak parah. Yu Jin cuma ngangkat bahunya terus geleng-geleng.

"Sebodo gua mah ama dia, ganteng-ganteng sarap," sahut Yu Jin.

Abis ngeliatin Yue Jin sama Wang Yi gulat terus nungguin Guo Jia selesai ketawa, mereka ngelanjutin jalannya ke istana. _Plus_ Wang Yi yang ikutan bareng juga ke istana. Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi keceriaan—terutama Wang Yi sama Yue Jin yang berantem mulu abis itu heboh ngeliatin layangan jatoh.

"Akhirnya sampe juga," ucap Cao Pi sambil ngelap keringet pake bajunya sendiri. Yang lain juga udah seneng gara-gara udah nyampe, "Ayo masuk, anggep aja rumah sendiri!"

Setelah Cao Pi mengucapkan kalimat itu, bocah-bocah itu pun langsung ngerusuh masuk ke dalem istana. Li Dian udah liat Cai Wenji duluan langsung nyamperin Cai Wenji sambil ngegombalin dia. Cai Wenjinya udah pasang tampang males duluan liat Li Dian.

Cao Pi yang udah rusuh duluan daritadi nyamperin bapaknya, si kumis lele Cao Cao. Dia dateng ke tempat bapaknya aja udah rusuh pake ritual segala, katanya sih buat ngusir setan (baca: Sima Shi _'n friends)_.

"Bapak!" teriak Cao Pi songong ke bapaknya. Bapaknya sendiri udah sepet liat Cao Pi gara-gara anaknya yang satu ini doyan banget godain bapaknya gara-gara bapaknya demen banget sayur eceng gondok buatan Xu Zhu.

"Apaan dah, Pi?" jawab bapaknya males.

"Aku habis jalan 5600 kilometerㅡ"

"700 meter, om!"

"ㅡngelewatin Sungai Nilㅡ"

"Comberan depan istana, om!"

"ㅡmendaki Gunung Olympusㅡ"

"Eh kita kaga ada gunung! Gunung siape yang lu panjat?"

Cao Pi kesel, "Diem lu ketek tropis!" terus ngegebukin Yue Jin yang dari tadi emang gak sopan ama pangerannya sendiri. Bukan cuma ama pangerannya tapi ama semuanya sih.

Cao Pi kemudian nengok dan ada Sima Shi yang lagi duduk sambil minum teh dengan kalem, Cao Pi sendiri udah ngeliat Sima Shi dengan muka sewot.

"Ngapain lu disini, nyet?" ucap Cao Pi songong ditambah sewot.

Sima Shi sendiri cuma nengok kearah Cao Pi (yang mukanya udah gak enak diliat duluan) tanpa senyum ataupun apa, "Seterah gua dong," Sima Shi menjawab dengan nyolot.

"Lu juga, Wen Yang. Ngapain lu disini, kaga ngurusin bapak lu noh? Bapak lu kan lagi panen beras," ucap Cao Pi songong yang emang udah kesel duluan.

Wen Yang sendiri juga cuma ngeliatin Cao Pi, "Lah? Ngapa lu sewot? Biarin aja bapak gua panen ntar kan gua banyak duit. Jadi juragan beras dah gua," jawabnya durhaka. Bapaknya yang panen dia yang nilep duitnya.

"Eh vampir lu balik aja sono maen film _Twilight_ lagi sono ngisepin darah bocah Wu sono males gua liat vampir disini. Lagian vampirnya China kan lompat-lompat, kaga sadis kayak elu," ucap Yue Jin yang ikut-ikutan Cao Pi kesel. Jia Chong juga rada kesel tapi masih nahan doang. Yang nyeloteh malah si narsis, Zhong Hui.

"Eh _sorry _ya! Terserah kita lagi! _Please_ deh gue kesini juga mau jemput Yang Mulia Raja Sakti Sejagat Raya Sealam Akhirat Sima Yi kok. Aduh marah-marah jadinya bedak gue luntur kan, _foundation_ gue mana sih?" rempong. Zhong Hui rempong. Dia udah kayak ibu-ibu arisan tukang dandan.

"Lah itu elu kan? Terus maksudnya si Sima _Shit_ sama Wen Yang ama vampir ngapain dateng kesini?" Yue Jin tambah songong.

"Ya sama lah, goblok. Kan kita berempat sepaket, gimana sih lu?" ucap Wen Yang yang mulai kesel juga.

_Sementara itu di luar..._

"Eh woooi! Gimana nih bego? Pohonnya dari tadi kita liatin doang gara-gara kaga ada yang bisa manjat! Si Xun Yu udah gua panggil-panggil tadi malah langsung ngacir duluan," Cao Ren mulai mencak-mencak. Xiahou Yuan juga udah mulai pasrah doang.

Mereka sekarang cuma duduk-duduk, terus ngelap keringet, terus marah-marah doang. Nyalahin Xun Yu yang langsung kabur tadi pas dipanggil ama Cao Ren.

"Bang udah sampe nih, gua capek. Situ sih enak naik kuda, lah gua? Jalan kaki nuntunin kuda ama elu. Turun napa bang," terdengar suara orang dan langkah kaki kuda. Cao Ren ama Xiahou Yuan udah buru-buru nengok duluan, siapa tau tuh orang bisa dijadiin tumbal buat naek pohon.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah orang yang pake baju ijo-ijo. Yang satu bawa-bawa kipas yang satu bajunya bersisik, keringetan lagi orangnya.

"JIANG WEI SINI LO!" diteriakin Xiahou Yuan, yang punya nama kaget.

"Ebujug kodok mejret konci gepeng mbak-mbak bohay," latahnya gak elit.

Yang bawa-bawa kipas cuma kalem doang kipas-kipas sendiri padahal yang keringetan gak dikipasin sama sekali, "Sana dipanggil sama Kanjeng Ratu Xiahou Yuan."

"Bang Zhuge ikut juga elah, masa gua doang sendirian?" Jiang Wei narik-narik bajunya Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang ngeliat tangannya Jiang Wei jijik sendiri gara-gara penuh keringet.

"Jangan pegang-pegang baju gua. Tangan lo gak steril," ucap Zhuge Liang sambil nyingkirin tangannya Jiang Wei pake kipas. Jiang Weinya sendiri kesel tapi udah males ngamuk-ngamuk lagi gara-gara tadi udah dibikin ngamuk sama Guan Xing yang mainan api terus ngebakar jemurannya.

"Ngapa?" Jiang Wei ngedatengin Xiahou Yuan. Xiahou Yuan sendiri nunjuk-nunjuk pohon sambil ngasih golok ke Jiang Wei.

"Tebangin pohon. Gua ama Cao Ren gak bisa manjat," perintah Xiahou Yuan.

"Laahh? Tebang aja dari bawah 'kan bisa," jawab Jiang Wei yang sebenernya males banget manjat pohon.

"Pohonnya tumbang kena istana pala gua ama Cao Ren juga tumbang, bego," jawab Xiahou Yuan sewot.

"Ntar lu ambil dah mangga sepuas lu, bawa sono ke Shu. Rujakan dah lu disono," Cao Ren nyogok. Jiang Wei mau.

"Yodah. Eh bang, gua nebang pohon dulu, lu tungguin gua yak!" ucap Jiang Wei ke Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang angguk-angguk doang terus ngambil kursi, duduk kipas-kipas sambil nungguin Jiang Wei nebang pohon.

Dari jauh, ada dua orang lagi dateng. Yang satu tampangnya masih bocah yang satu tampangnya kayak preman pasar tukang malakin duit angkot. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Xiahou Ba ama Xiahou Dun?

"Papaaah! Aku dapet ikan banyak niihh!" Xiahou Ba udah kesenengan sendiri terus lari-lari ke bapaknya. Pas sampe di tempat bapaknya dia nunjukin embernya. Ada 4 ikan, 16 udang, 7 kepiting.

"Buset dah, banyak amat. Ini mau diapain dah?" Bapaknya kaget. Ditambah bapaknya bingung mau diapain tuh makhluk kali segitu banyak. Mana gede-gede lagi.

"Bakar aja," sahut Xiahou Dun yang ketauan laper. Yang lain setuju.

"Yaudah, bakar aja yak! Cao Ren buat api sono!" perintah Xiahou Yuan ke Cao Ren. Cao Ren sendiri angguk-angguk doang abis itu nyari kayu terus buat api. Cuma mereka kaga ada kipas.

Mereka liat Zhuge Liang yang lagi kipasan sendiri abis itu mereka senyam-senyum sendiri. Daripada Zhuge Liang nganggur, mendingan bakar ikan, ya gak?

"Oi, Zhuge!" panggil Xiahou Yuan yang daritadi kerjaannya nyuruh-nyuruh doang dianya sendiri kaga kerja. Zhuge Liang nengok.

"Apaan?" jawabnya datar.

"Daripada lu nganggur nungguin Jiang Wei nebang pohon, terus lu kan bawa kipas, mending lu kipasin bakarannya noh. Mayan ntar lu gua bagi juga dah ama Jiang Wei," perintah Xiahou Yuan sambil nyogok Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge Liang diem, sok-sokan mikir sebentar, abis itu mau. Lumayan ikan bakar gratis, "Yaudah, gua kipasin," jawabnya.

Akhirnya, Zhuge Liang ngipasin ikan bakarnya. Yang dari Wei cuma ketawa-ketawa sendiri gak sadar kalo mereka udah ngejongosin yang dari Shu yang capek-capek dateng jauh-jauh. Tapi yaudahlah sebodo amat.

"Bang aku mau yang ini bang mau yang paling gede pokoknya itu jatah gua yang paling gede!" Xiahou Ba udah ribut sendiri kayak bocah SD lagi beli cilung sama temen-temennya.

Zhuge Liang sendiri udah kayak yang jualan, "Iya, bentar ya dek. Lagi dibakarin ini sabar ya, dek."

"Eh, kamu gak mau disunat apa? Ntar itu kamu lancip loh," Xiahou Yuan tiba-tiba nyerocos ke Xiahou Ba yang lagi ribut minta ikan yang paling gede. Abis itu Xiahou Ba nengok.

"Mau lah, pak. Ntar itu aku tajem lancip ntar pas perang aku ganti senjata bukannya senjata aku yang aku pake malah itu aku, sunat lah pak," jawab Xiahou Ba.

"Yaudah, cepetan yak. Biar bapak bisa tumpengan," ucap Xiahou Yuan sambil ngupil.

"Lah bikin aja tumpeng sendiri. Mbak Cai Wenji noh tumpengnya terkenal se-Three Kingdoms. Kemaren Lu Xun selametan kudanya kawinan juga pake tumpengnya Mbak Cai Wenji kok," ucap Xiahou Ba sambil iseng-iseng nyomot ikan bakarnya abis itu ditabok sama Zhuge Liang gara-gara belom mateng.

Xiahou Yuan cuma angguk-angguk doang, "Yaudah besok bapak pesen ke Mbak Cai Wenji aja deh kalo kamu sunatan."

"Bang, udah gua tebangin nih bagian atas. Mangganya juga udah gua plastikin. Terus gua ngapain lagi, nih?" Jiang Wei yang lagi turun teriak-teriak dengan nyolotnya sambil bawa-bawa golok sama plastik mangga. Yang lain cuma asyik makan ikan bakaran Zhuge Liang.

"Lu tebangin lah ampe tumbang. Ini kan kalo tumbang kaga kena istana noh," jawab Xiahou Yuan sambil ngunyah udang. Cao Ren, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Ba, sama Zhuge Liang juga asyik sendiri ngunyah ikan.

"Dih, najis lu. Gua nebangin pohon lu pada malah makan ikan bakar," Jiang Wei ngiri.

"Kebagian juga lu ah, udah sono tebangin pohonannya ntar kesini lagi makan ikan," Xiahou Yuan sewot sambil ngusir Jiang Wei.

"Beneran yak? Yaudah gua tebangin dulu, sisain loh buat gua awas aja lu!" Jiang Wei akhirnya nebangin pohon mangganya juga.

Sementara Jiang Wei nebangin pohon, Zhuge Liang udah kalap duluan makanin ikan. Katanya sih laper, cuma gak yakin itu laper, doyan, apa rakus.

"Gua balik nih, ikannya masih ada kaga?" Jiang Wei balik sambil bawa-bawa golok udah kayak mau mutilasi orang. Keringetan lagi.

Xiahou Yuan nunjuk-nunjuk piring isinya kepiting sama udang doang, "Ikannya udah diabisin guru lu nih. Jadi sisaannya cuma itu doang. Udahlah terima aja lagian kan lu ntar juga dapet mangga," jawab Xiahou Yuan.

"Yailah, bang," Jiang Wei sewot, "Ngapa ikannya diabisin? Jatah gua bang jatah gua! Lu tegaan amat dah ama anak murid lu yang imut nan ganteng nan baik hati ini."

"Najis amat dah lu," jawab Zhuge Liang songong ke Jiang Wei, "Lu ganteng doang iya, imut kaga baik hati kaga. Lagian gua laper, lu tau sendiri gua kaga dapet jatah nasi tadi pagi gara-gara nasinya diabisin Zhang Bao. Terus si Yue Ying kaga masak gara-gara berasnya abis. Yaudahlah nasib gua belom makan dari pagi," lanjut Zhuge Liang lagi.

Jiang Wei pasrah doang ngadepin gurunya yang kelaperan itu, jadinya dia pasrah doang makanin kepiting sama udang doang.

"Lu pada ngapain kesini?" tanya Cao Ren yang lagi ngebukain plastik mangga.

Zhuge Liang kipas-kipas, "Mau ngasih undangan," jawab Zhuge Liang.

"Lah? Undangan apaan?" Xiahou Yuan _kepo_.

"Ituloh si Liu Shan di _aqiqah_. Liu Bei mau motong kambing 5 biji katanya," jawab Zhuge Liang lagi sambil kipas-kipas. Kekenyangan _plus_ kepanasan katanya.

"Eh jatah gua jangan lupa dipisahin, Cao Ren!" teriak Jiang Wei yang lagi ngunyahin kepiting ke Cao Ren.

"Iye ah, bawel lu!" jawab Cao Ren sewot.

"Kumis lele ada di dalem?" tanya Zhuge Liang gak tau diri. Dia sendiri padahal punya kumis lele juga.

"Ada," jawab Xiahou Dun santai, "Tapi biasalah si Cao Pi lagi ngamuk mau berantem ama Sima Shi," lanjutnya lagi.

"Bah, kenapa lagi tu anak?" tanya Zhuge Liang yang jadi batak. Xiahou Dun heran.

"Biasalah, om. Cao Pi gantengnya kalah ama Sima Shi jadinya ngamuk dianya. Jangan masuk dulu deh, om. Ntar Jiang Wei kena damprat lagi ama Cao Pi gara-gara ada orang cakep masuk," jawab Xiahou Ba. Zhuge Liang ngangguk-angguk doang. Jiang Weinya sendiri masih asyik ngegigitin kaki kepiting sambil diisep-isep.

_Lanjut lagi di dalem..._

"Sima Shi, potongin rambut bapak dong! Bapak males sampoan rambutnya kepanjangan, boros sampo," Sima Yi tiba-tiba nongol pas Sima Shi sama Cao Pi lagi cekek-cekekan terus Jia Chong ama Yue Jin lagi jambak-jambakan.

"Yaelah pak, lagi seru nih!" teriak Sima Shi sambil nyekek Cao Pi. Cao Pi sendiri mukanya udah jelek banget gara-gara keabisan napas.

"Yailah bentaran doang napa, tong! Demi ekonomi keluarga kita nih! Udah emak lu kalo sampoan boros juga, masa bapak juga?" Sima Yi ngamuk-ngamuk. Sima Shi nurut doang abis itu ngambilin pedangnya siap-siap motong.

"EBUJUK, LU MAU NGEBUNUH BAPAK LU?" Sima Yi jerit. Anaknya udah jadi _psycho_ gara-gara berantem sama Cao Pi.

Guo Jia yang daritadi kaga dapet jatah ngomong cuma ngaca sambil bilang 'gua ganteng banget' dengan kepedean sambil pose-pose. Xun Yu maen layangan ama Wang Yi, dan Li Dian ngegodain Cai Wenji.

"Cai Wenji, kamu cantik banget sampe bikin hati abang meleleh," gombal Li Dian.

"Hati lu meleleh? Tadahin lah ati-ati bocor. Ntar kayak genteng rumah gua lagi bocor," Cai Wenji malah kode-kode biar rumahnya dibetulin ama Li Dian.

Sima Shi akhirnya nyerah ama bapaknya terus ngambil gunting. Abis itu motongin rambut bapaknya yang udah kayak iklan sampo.

"Bapak diem napa, ntar potongannya jelek gak rapi, pak!" Sima Shi rempong sendiri sambil sewot padahal bapaknya diem aja daritadi. Dianya motongin rambut bapaknya dengan sadis banget.

"Bapak dieeem! Ntar potonganㅡ"

"BAPAK LU DARITADI DIEM, KUTIL!" bapaknya ngamuk. Sima Shi diem akhirnya motongin rambut bapaknya.

"Tuh, kayak Sima Shi dong, Pi. Udah baek, ganteng, berbakti lagi ama bapaknya, lah elu Pi? Malah nyolongin duit bapak lu," Cao Cao ngebandingin Cao Pi sama Sima Shi dan Cao Pi langsung sepet mukanya. Dia cuma ngedumel doang ngerutukin bapaknya.

"Lah pak, duit yang aku colong 'kan buat investasi, pak," jawab Cao Pi. Bapaknya heran. Investasi apaan nih bocah? Kerjaannya juga tiap hari tidur, manen rambutan, _ngangon_ kuda, sama main _gaple_ di rumahnya Jia Xu bareng temen-temennya. Kaga ada investasinya sama sekali.

"Investasi apaan lu?" Cao Cao curiga. Dia udah gak yakin ama investasi anaknya itu.

"Ituloh pak," Cao Pi diem bentar, "Ganja, marijuana, heroin, kokain, yaaa narkotika lah pak. Mayan pak, duitnya gede."

"Lu emang anak bapak yang paling sarap," Cao Cao udah capek sama kelakuan anaknya yang satu ini. Udah nyolongin duit bapaknya, malah dibuat investasi barang haram.

Sima Shi lagi motongin rambut bapaknya. Cao Pi lagi ngomongin investasi ama bapaknya. Lah Wen Yang, Zhong Hui, Jia Chong, ama Yue Jin? Tawuran.

"Eh lu mentang-mentang ganteng lu belagu banget pake helm gitu. Lu kata ada tilang apa disini ampe make helm?" Yue Jin nyolot ke Wen Yang. Wen Yangnya sendiri juga nyolot ke Yue Jin terus ngelepas helmnya.

"Nih udah gua lepas! Puas lo, hah?" malah pake nada nantangin lagi. Yue Jinnya sendiri malah kicep. Masalahnya, abis dilepas helmnya tuh bocah malah makin ganteng aja. Yue Jin gak ada apa-apanya malahan.

"Ngapa lu diem aja?" Jia Chong juga mulai nyolot. Sadisnya keluar. Dia udah megang kapak genggam aja di tangannya buat nyilet si Yue Jin.

"Nggak, cuma gue lagi mikir. Itu si Wen Yang krimbat dimana ampe rambutnya alus gitu?" Yue Jin malah ngaco omongannya.

"Ya dia krimbat ama gue lah! Dia kadang ikut gue krimbat di salon, _facial_, _menicure_ sama _pedicure_, terus perawatan kulit gitu-gitu! Makanya guenya ganteng dianya juga ganteng!" Zhong Hui nyaut. Yue Jin rada geli.

"Lah si Wen Yang rambutnya jadi bagus, elunya rambutnya kayak mi bihun. Mukanya Wen Yang cakep elunya kayak tukang minyak ngider," jawab Yue Jin songong ke Zhong Hui. Zhong Huinya juga nanggepinnya songong juga.

"Iihh, muka cakep gini dibilang kayak tukang minyak ngider. _Helloooo, please _deh! Dibanding muka lo yang kayak jamur krispi," jawab Zhong Hui makin nyolot. Yue Jinnya udah sebodo amat ama Zhong Hui.

Tak lama kemudian, dari jauh kedengeran suara kuda lari, abis itu orang lari. Abis itu pintu istananya Wei dirusakin. Cao Cao ngamuk deh.

Yang ngerusakin siapa lagi kalo bukan si Agung Herculesnya Jin, Deng Ai. Udah gitu rusuh lagi, keringetan lagi, jijik banget tinggal bawa mik barbel abis itu ngedangdut deh. Wei saweran dah. Cao Pi seneng dah ada penari latar bohay ntar.

"Sima Shi, Sima Shi!" Deng Ai rusuh. Sima Shi tetep aja kalem motongin rambut bapaknya. Tapi dianya nengok dikit doang.

"Kenapa?" jawab Sima Shi kalem. Deng Ai sendiri masih ngos-ngosan gara-gara dia make kudanya kecepetan. Tapi yaudahlah Sima Shi mah bodo amat ama Deng Ai.

Cao Pi juga _kepo_ akhirnya nguping. Dianya duduk kayak tukang ngintip di bawah meja bapaknya. Bapaknya sendiri malah udah gatel nginjekin Cao Pi.

"Emak lu, emak lu, EMAK LU SETEP!" hening.

Hening.

"APEEEEEEE ISTRI GUA SETEEEEPP GIMANA CARAAAA?!" Sima Yi jerit duluan. Dianya baru setengah dipotong rambutnya malah udah ngacir duluan. Sima Shi masih kalem.

"Oh, terus?" jawabnya gak peduli. Durhaka banget emang Sima Shi.

"Adek lu panik noh nangis kesono kemari udah kayak bocah ilang," jawab Deng Ai lagi. Sima Shi cuma 'ooh ' doang abis itu berdiri.

"EEEH YANG MERASA DARI KALANGAN JIN AYO BALIK, RATU LO LAGI SETEP NOH AYO BALIK. BUAT CAO CAO MAKASIH YAK GUA UDAH DIIJININ NGINEP DISINI JADINYA GUA KESAMPEAN DEH MAEN MONOPOLI AMA ELU," Sima Yi teriak-teriak berasa dirumahnya sendiri. Yang dari kalangan Jin cuma ngikutin Sima Yi doang yang udah panik.

"Cao Pi," Sima Shi manggil. Cao Pi keluar dari kolong meja bapaknya.

"Apaan?" jawab Cao Pi males.

"Jangan lupa, utang lu waktu itu buat beli tetes kuping belom dibayar," abis itu Sima Shi pergi. Nggak nengok lagi.

Dan akhirnya ketauan kalo kupingnya Cao Pi congekan.

"IIIHHH CAO PI CONGEKAN!" Yue Jin sama Li Dian teriak-teriak sendiri kejijikan.

"BACOT LU PADA!"

**end.**

* * *

*: Ngejijikin. Bikin orang geli/jijik.

**: Bahasa sunda. Artinya nggak.

***: Kamu ngomong apa aku nggak ngerti.

**Notes: **Wkwkwkwk, authornya ngantuk jadinya endingnya begitu yailah. Yaudahlah yang penting _enjoy_. Mohon dimaafkan kalo ada typo karena author hanya manusia biasa yang pasti punya kesalahan. :) Mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal! ^^ Mohon untuk review dan sebagainya ya! :)

**[_A Certain Life and Idiocy,_****2014]**


End file.
